Christmas On The Great Sea
by whitworth5274
Summary: Tetra and Link share a Christmas on a pause for the search for their Hyrule.


Three long years. That's how long since Link last remembers seeing the gigantic windmill that rises high on the island city of Windfall. Actually, that's exactly how long it's been since they last were here. It has been four and three-quarter years since Ganondorf, four and a half years since the events in the World of the Ocean King (that lasted just a few minutes apparently), and an exact three since that...weird time and space thing with another Link of a different course in history. It still behooves him that there's a Hyrule above the seas.

It still behooves him they hadn't fulfilled their promise to King Daphnes nearly five years later. They have searched for new lands, have explored brand new worlds, but Tetra hasn't been satisfied. "'I'll know the New Hyrule when I feel it upon the first step ashore,'" she has said many times, but the search frustrates her the most. The crew hasn't lost morale, they enjoyed exploring the new lands they encountered, Link definitely has had his own mind of the world expanded, but Tetra is taking the arduous search hard.

Now at 22 years old, Link somehow still fits the green tunic his grandmother gave him on his eighteenth. The Phantom Sword and the Phantom Hourglass are still in his possession, the only physical reminders of that quest, besides the greedy captain who he traveled with, for some reason he joined the crew but keeps to his own ship. He sits in the crow's nest, staring at the dark clouds as white flakes cake Tetra's ship, _Nayru's Love_. As snow lands on the uncovered face, he opens his eyes as he feels the creaking of the main mast of the brig-class ship. Moments later, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a tanned face hover Link's face. "'Hoy there, idiot."

Link reaches up, stroking the bolt-shaped strands of hair by her cheek. "Hello, ass."

"It's 'Captain Tetra,' and you should be standing up when you address me." Link chuckles as he rises up and stands erect, hand to his brow as he salutes the pirate captain. Tetra sighs and steps to his side, taking a seat on the platform. "Idiot."

"Ass."

"Bastard."

"Catfish's hair."

"Dumbass."

"Egotistical bitch."

"Farore's little shit."

Link turns to Tetra, appalled she'd used the goddess' name in such a way. Especially being a descendant of the royal family of the ancient Hyrule. "Tetra Hyrule. You should be ashamed of your tongue."

"I know." Tetra chuckles as he sits back down, ]giving her a great sigh. "Oh Link, don't be like that. It's Christmas Eve, the crew is out on the town, Linebeck isn't nagging us…and we're home for the first time in three years. Alone."

Link turns to Tetra, raising an eyebrow. "Why do I get the idea I'm not going to like this?" Tetra smiles and flashes her characteristic wink at him, something she only does when she has a horrifying idea in her head (which, in their travels, almost always leads to them defying death) or...an idea that is more intimate between them. Link definitely knows the latter is not it, this reeks of a scary situation for him.

"Well, Link, do you not want your Christmas present?"

Link gasps. "Oh, we're doing this now?"

"Yes… I know you didn't forget."

"No, of course not. Did you?"

Tetra crosses her arms. "Unfortunately no. I found you something you'll like." Tetra reaches into her pouch and pulls out a box. Handing it to Link, she smiles bashfully. "To my dear hero and best friend in the world. Merry Christmas, Link."

"Thanks." Link takes the box but doesn't open it. Instead, he presents Tetra with her gift. "For the best captain in the world and the princess this hero deserves. Merry Christmas, Tetra."

Tetra, like the pirate she is, takes the gift without thanking Link and proceeds to open it. Wrapping flies everywhere until she gets inside, holding her gift up in the air like they humorously did in the past when taking stuff out of chests. "A flintlock pistol with jewels? This… How much did this cost you?"

Link shrugs. "For you, any price is worth it."

Tetra snorts. "You rehearsed that line. So cheesy, but I love it so much. Thank you, Link. Now open yours!"

"Okay." Link breaks apart the wrapping with more mannerisms until he gets to the wooden box within. Opening it, he finds a shield inside. "Woah."

"I remembered the design of the shield from that other Link and how much you liked it yourself. So I got you one. Can't replicate the Master Sword, so the Hylian Shield will have to do."

Link picks up the shield, grinning like a kid who got the one thing they wanted for Christmas. "This is awesome. But does it work the same?"

Tetra nods. "Tested it myself. Virtually unbreakable." Link sets the shield back in the box and places it to the side. When he turns back to Tetra, he finds her staring solemnly at the sky.

"Something wrong?"

"One day, we'll have a Christmas in our Hyrule. I promised the King of Red Lions I would find that land and I will not give up. There will be a New Hyrule. So until then, stick with me, Hero of Winds."

Link nods. "I'm not going anywhere, Princess of the Seas." Taking her into his arms, Link shares a kiss with Tetra then they look to the stares, both dreaming of a Christmas no longer on the seas, but on their Hyrule. One day, that will be a reality.


End file.
